


see me rise, sky may fall

by gwmclintock88



Series: Across the Whedonverse [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: After a night of slaying, hungry and horny summed up her experiences. All she wanted was a night with her man. One night. Was that too much to ask? She didn't ask for much because well, karma and fates sucked.When you ask for things, you usually get screwed - like some rando hanging out in your apartment to bitch to your boyfriend about some government conspiracy.Or:Faith finds herself embroiled in a world of spies. She'd prefer the vamps and demons. At least they're honest about trying to kill her.





	see me rise, sky may fall

**Author's Note:**

> Song title taken from My Love Will Never Die by Claire Wyndham.
> 
> This is a sequel to my first fic in the Across the Whedonverse series: [I give good victim, but...thanks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626112) I'm not sure where it will go from here, but I wanted to share this little story.
> 
> It takes place some time after [I give good victim, but...thanks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626112), but you don't really have to read that to understand this one. It may help, but I don't have subpoena power.

            Faith took the steps one at a time, dragging her feet enough to not bump what had to be a busted rib or two and not enough to trip. Falling down was the last thing she needed. Her whole back ached along with her ribs. Her recent patrol was a rousing success, but she hardly was in shape to take on any more assignments at the moment. Normally, she managed okay, but a demon reared its head in the middle of everything. Between vamps being vamps, the demon being an utter bastard, and her general mood, she danced and twisted around too many hits to not take a few. The vamps kept at her, forcing her to take them out before the fire-breathing thing could roast her. She won, and without any major burns which was a total win in her book, but the ride home sucked almost as much as the fight did.

            To top it off, she broke her key. Again.

            “Fuck,” she whispered as she leaned against the wall next to the door. All she wanted to do was sleep, well, maybe a quick post-Slay fuck, and then cuddle. At the bare minimum she’d get that cuddle. The Scoobies wouldn’t let her live it down if they know how much of this relationship she enjoyed.

            “Hello?” Faith pushed herself off the wall, glancing to her right to catch the eyes of a pretty, Buffy-blond in pink scrubs. First glance told her to forget the chick, but her gut said beware. Not like vamp sense or anything, but there definitely was something to about her that set her on edge.

            “Hi,” Faith said, offering a weak wave with her left hand. Her right remained wrapped around her torso, holding herself together until she could muster the energy to come up with a plan.

            The blond narrowed her eyes, which pinged on her weirdo radar since any nurse would have rushed to help her immediately. She spent enough time with them over the years and even managed to charm a few. Instead, Faith felt a scrutiny she hadn’t been under since the nuns tried to catch her lying. “Who are you?”

            “I’m -”

            “Faith?” Steve’s voice echoed down the hall. Both women turned to see the man, the myth, the fucking legend staring at them, well, more specifically her.

            “Surprise,” Faith said, giving him another weak wave and trying to hide the wince of pain. A real smirk started to peak out as she watched him move closer. Blonde’s gaze kept hoping between the two of them, her eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

            “I thought you weren’t getting in until tomorrow?” Steve’s hand surrounded hers, gentling touching the wound. He’d stitch her up. It may not be as good as hospital, but she trusted him. Cleaning up wounds also typically lead to some excellent post-fight sex and one exhausted Slayer and a worn out Super Soldier.

            “Well, surprise,” she muttered as his warmth eased some of the aches. She didn’t like appearing weak in front of anyone, but Steve with his big warm hands that always held onto her dropped her walls way too easily.

            “Hey neighbor,” Steve said, finally turning to Buffy-lite, who just had to ruin the moment. Steve tugged her off the wall and let her lean into his side. He looked at the neighbor though, instead of focusing on the tired chick in his arms. And of course, she was fucking blonde. The only thing that mollified any of this was the little words carved into her.

            Finally, the neighbor spoke, “you left your stereo on.”

            “Right, thanks,” Steve said. He glanced at his door as the blonde walked away. Now that she was thinking about something other than the pain in her side or Steve’s hands on her, Faith could hear faint notes through the door. He turned back to her, pulling her closer to his side.

            “She’s got the hots for you,” Faith said. Steve shrugged his shoulders, but smirked a little. Boy knew it too.

            “Maybe, but I’ve got what I want,” he said, kissing her lightly. She leaned into it, ignoring the twinge in her side as she followed his lips. “Follow my lead inside, okay?” He whispered against her lips. To anyone else, it would have been barely audible, but she wasn’t anyone else.

            “You say the nicest things,” Faith said as she pulled back to nod slightly. Steve opened his door, still holding her to his side. Music echoed out of the door and normally she’d be busting in there to find out who broke into his place, but this was Steve. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone, including herself. She’d follow him to hell and back, and the only other person who made her want to do that hated her guts. So, better to be with the ones who love you and all that.

            They entered his apartment and Steve leaned her up against the wall. He grabbed his shield as he went, moving between his bookcase/walls. He offered her a small grin before looking around the corner. “I don’t remember giving you a key.”

            “You really think I’d need one?” A man’s voice echoed toward her. Steve motioned Faith to come closer. “My wife kicked me out.”

            “Didn’t know you were married.” Steve spoke, allowing Faith moved as quietly as she could. Steve caught her as her feet stumbled over one of his rugs.  She looked up to see the surprised gaze of a black man in an eyepatch. The guy sat there like it was normal for him to just appear in the middle of the night in their home. At least he made the eyepatch look a heck of a lot better than Xander ever did.

            “A lot of things you didn’t know about me.” His gaze moved up and down her body. “Seems like that is something that’s going around.”

            Steve shrugged, letting Faith lean into him. His warm hands made it easier for her body to relax. A little crazy glue would be better, but she survived worse – Steve just was making her soft. “Well, I can see the advantages.”

            “There are some, but can’t keep secrets for too long,” the man said. Steve reached over to flick on the lights, but she already could smell the blood that wasn’t hers. Whatever happened to the man, he looked just about as ‘fine’ as she was. The man turned off the lights and turned up the music.

            “I know, Nick. That’s the problem.”  Steve shook his head in disgust. Something happened these last few days, something to make him almost fed up. The man leaned forward, showing them is phone. Faith caught the words ‘ears everywhere.’

            “SHIELD?” Faith mouthed, trying to subtly point at the man. Steve nodded and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the nearby counter. He placed it against her side and pushed hard. She hissed in pain, but was thankful for something to try and at least keep her clothes from getting any bloodier.

            “Sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash.” He showed them his phone again: ‘SHIELD compromised.’ Faith felt Steve tense under her arms, but he quickly locked down the emotion. If that was true, then there were up the creek.

            “Who else knows about that?” Steve left her against the wall to face the man fully.

            “Just…my friends.” The man groaned as he stood up to meet Steve. Faith scoffed at the two alpha males dancing around each other. There were more important things than who had the bigger dick if this was true (the answer was Steve, BTW).

            “Is that what we are?”

            “That’s up to you.” Before anyone of them could do anything, gunfire thundered through the apartment. Faith watched several shots crash through the wall and into the man standing before them. He spun from the momentum and crashed to the floor. Steve dropped to his side, desperately trying to help. Faith slipped down and tried to do the same. Her hands pressed to his chest, her bloody fingers covered holes too many to count. She felt his heard thud against her hands, the unsteady breath shuddered from his lips. 

            She felt a hand meet hers. The man opened his palm, offering her a flash drive. She took it with one hand, but kept pressure with the other “Don’t trust anyone.” Steve and Faith shared a look, but they were once again interrupted. This time, by someone kicking in Steve’s front door.

            “Captain Rogers.” The blonde from the hallway swept into the room, her pistol raised to fire. “Captain. I’m Agent 13, SHIELD Special Service.” The barrel of the gun froze on Faith, and Steve stepped in front to protect her. The blonde’s anger wavered at the sight of Steve in front of her, though Faith felt hers rising as that damn gun didn’t move.

            “Kate?” Faith glared at the back of Steve’s head. She wasn’t thrilled that he was on a first name basis with her, but there were more important things right now. She slid the drive into her pocket before trying to stem some of the blood seeping out of the man.

            “Been assigned to protect you.” She lowered her weapon and reached for her radio.  She knelt down on the other side of the man, taking over with the medical assistance. Which, for Faith was a good thing since she had no clue what to do about gunshot wounds. Stakes? Maybe, but that was more about giving than receiving. 

            “On whose order?” Steve asked.

            “His.” The blonde – Kate – said as she worked to try and keep the man alive. “Foxtrot is down, I need EMTs.”

            A voice crackled over the radio, “Do we have a twenty on the shooter?”

            Steve stared off in the direction of the shots. She knew he was about to do something incredible stupid, and if she wasn’t still having trouble breathing, she’d be joining him. “Tell them I’m in pursuit.” Steve took off running, crashing through the wall as he jumped across the street. They so were not getting the deposit back on this place.

            “Now,” Faith looked over to see the blonde still pointing the gun at her, “tell me who you are.” Faith reached out with one hand and grabbed the weapon before the agent could do anything. She quickly dismantled it (broke it into tiny little pieces) and tossed it out the new window. The woman stared at her before focusing back on the dying man between them. 

            “Steve’s,” Faith said with a grunt as she stood up. She held her side, trying to ignore the pain. She’d be fine if she could just wrap her ribs, but it seems like it was going to be a little longer tonight before that happened.

            “That doesn’t answer my question,” Blondie said.

            “Hmmm, you know, you’re right,” Faith said glancing back at her with a grin.  “It doesn’t.”

            Another set of agents burst into the room, and immediately went to the man’s side. They started to work, and almost as quickly as they came, they left, carrying him out on a stretcher. That left her and Blondie, standing in the kitchen.

            Faith pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables and placed it against her ribs. Blondie kept looking around, glancing at the items in the kitchen. “You’ll go for the knife, thinking that if you can move fast enough, you’ll cut me. But the problem is I’ll go for the cast iron frying pan. Now, cuts heal, but broken bones…those are kind of a bitch.”

            Blondie glared at her. “You’ll answer my questions.” Faith looked down at her side. The bleeding at stopped, thankfully, and felt her body push things back to where they should go. Now if she could wrap it, she’d be ready to head out there with him.

            “You and what army, sister?” Faith asked. She kept trying to act all Buffy like but she was nowhere near cute enough to pull off the puppy-dog look. Things were silent for a little bit, which was kind of how she hoped her night would go, except they were definitely missing the sex part, and ever since the whole ‘meet-your-mate’ thing, ‘get-it-and-gone’ wasn’t acceptable anymore – which meant she had to wait for Steve to get back.

            Finally, it seemed like Blondie had enough. “You will be detained and will answer any of the questions that we have.”

            “Naah, I’m good here,” Faith waved her off. She opened the freezer to toss the bag back in there. Her side was numb enough that she could at least breathe without hurting. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a beer. She held it up so Blondie could see. “What one?”

            “Thanks.” Faith moved the fridge door to see Steve standing there, out of breath and dusty.

            “Building get in your way again?” She asked. She grabbed another bottle and moved to his side. She reached up and put it against his head where a little bit of blood was trickling down. “Supposed to use the shield first.”

            “Yeah, well, strange things and all that,” Steve said. He still held his shield and with his free hand, touched her hip – where the drive was. She nodded, getting the message. He saw the man hand it off to her, and whatever was in it needed to be protected. Slayers were pretty good at that, even if they were better at kicking undead ass.

            “We going to the hospital?” Faith may not know who the man was, but he kind of was a friend of Steve’s. She wasn’t sure how good of a friend, but he was someone Steve respected at least. Kind of like her and the Scoobies.

            “Got your bike?” Steve asked instead of answering.

            “Definitely, you riding bitch this time or me?” Faith knew what was going to happen. She happily rode bitch for him, and only him, just because it gave her the chance to hold her man in public. Now, that wasn’t something a Slayer like Faith should like, but a girl’s got to mark her territory some way, and this was good enough, or at least it would be until Steve let her give him a blowjob at a club.

**I0I**

Faith waited in the back, watching the worried faces reflected in the window. Two women and Steve watched silently as they operated on the man, Nick Fury. Guy was tough as nails to last this long, but she knew what a body could take. No way was anything this side of magic helping him stand back up.

            She closed her eyes and waited for the silence.

            It can swifter than it should, but it always came. She’d listen to the last heartbeat of too many friends. Opening her eyes again, she watched Steve reach out and try and comfort the redhead and brunette. Both ignored him, leaving Faith to deal with the sad puppy eyes. She wrapped herself around him, and whispered, “We’ll figure this out.”

            “Thanks for being here,” Steve said. He let go of her and headed out the door where the redhead and brunette left. Faith waited a bit before exiting herself and heading toward the lobby. She had seen a coffee shop there and hoped to grab a pick-me-up. The night was already a long one and the way things were going, it seemed like the next few days would be one too.

            She order several cups of whatever they had brewed, along with two white chocolate mochas. And a red bull. She down the red bull waiting in line, paying for it because otherwise Steve would give her that pleading, disappointed look, and moved off to wait for her order. The energy drink wouldn’t do much to her, what with being a Slayer and all, but it was better than nothing.

            While she waited, she pulled her phone out to stop her hands from reaching for the drive. Whatever was on it was worth killing for, so definitely best to keep in hands she trusted. Or Steve trusted, but he played soldier with spies so how far could you trust any of them?

            Pulling out her phone, Faith dialed the one number she had memorized. “G?”

            “Faith, I take it the problem has been resolved?” Giles asked.

            “Yeah, well sort of. It’s a long story, but we might need to come and visit,” Faith said, glancing around the room. All this spy shit got her on edge. It was a risk to even try the phone, what with them probably hacking it, but Giles was listed in public data bases as an antiques dealer, or at least she hoped he still was.

            “I can prepare the guest bedroom if you need it,” he said. There was a pause. “Faith, our friends are worried about you.”

            “They know where I am,” she growled into the phone. “If they want to _visit_ ,” she nearly spat the word out, “then they can come on up.”

            “Very well,” Giles said. “How is the weather in D.C.?”

            “Spectacular,” she said, “some days there’s rain the size of bullets, others it’s still muggy as hell.”

            Giles laughed, but she knew it was forced. The same way this entire conversation was. Asking for help wasn’t her strong point, so well, the fact that she was doing that was enough of a signal for G to start to think of something. “Do try to stay out of trouble, Faith.”

            “No promises,” Faith said, ending the call. She grabbed her tray of coffee, her senses still on high alert. She felt eyes on her, but a quick glance around found nothing out of the ordinary. “Fuckin’ spies,” she muttered as she headed back upstairs.

             Faith found the redhead, Natasha, standing out in the hallway against a vending machine. She glared at the door across from him, but Faith watched her body tense as she approached. She stopped a few paces from Natasha’s side. “Coffee?”

            Natasha glanced up at her, standing maybe Buffy’s height and definitely more intimating than Buffy-lite from earlier. Maybe not Slayer strong, but Faith understood not to underestimate any of Steve’s “friends.”  The only one who maybe could take her would be the thunder god, but she’d fought demigods before and came out on top, so it wouldn’t be too bad. She took the offered mocha and nodded in thanks.

            “You’re with Steve?” Natasha asked, sipping the coffee while still glaring at door.

            “Riding bitch for him give that away?” Faith rolled her eyes at the question. Natasha snorted into her coffee, spilling some of it on her hands. “What’s it to you?”

            “Nothing,” she said, her lips smoothing into a Mona Lisa smile. “Just glad he’s finally getting some.”

            “Me too,” Faith said, grinning wildly. She thought of christening his apartment, working their way through the rooms, against the walls, the kitchen table. That had been a fun night/weekend/extended vacation that should have gotten him in trouble.

            Natasha started to say something but the words died on her lips as Steve stepped out of room, talking with another guy. Scruffy gave her the bad vibes. Not the kind vamps gave, but definitely the kind some low-lifes did when she chose a dive bar for their date night. She caught his eyes roaming her body as she kept talking. She would have said something, done something, but Steve’s eyes flashed with anger, and well despite being a Slayer and all, there was something about her man fighting for her. Plus, he’d work up a sweat and she’d get to help him clean, so go her.

            Back from her randy thoughts, she watched Scruffy leave down the hallway and Steve walked toward her. Faith held out the cup of coffee, smiling into the too-brief kiss Steve gave her in thanks. “Everything okay?”

            Steve raised an eyebrow, prompting her to laugh. “I’ve got to head in for a debriefing session it seems. Apparently, Secretary Pierce wants to meet with me.”

            “A secretary? I think you’re a little above her paygrade to do that,” Faith said. Natasha snorted into her cup again, reminding them she still was silently at their side.

            “No, the Secretary of Defense.” Steve smiled at her. “I’m not sure about what, but it has to be important.”

            “I’m going to see if I can get a hotel or something,” Faith said. “What with the new window you added to your apartment and all.”

            Steve reached out, grasping her hip with one of his large hands. His palm was warm against her now healing wounds. She felt her body relax, some of the stress coiled inside her dissipating with his touch. “Just stay safe, okay?”

            “You know me, Cap,” Faith leaned up to kiss him, only to stop at the barking noise coming from Scruffy.

            “Cap! Let’s go!” Faith fell back onto her heels, glaring at Scruffy.

            “I’ll see you later?” Steve asked, his thumb brushing the drive still in her pocket. She nodded as he withdrew, heading down the hallway. “And thanks for the coffee.”

            Faith raised her own in response, watching him disappear with the scruffy-looking door. “Make sure you come back.” Her whispered words carried down the length of the hall, at his last glance back and smile, she allowed her body to relax.

            “Damn,” Natasha’s voice drew her attention. Again, this spy shit needed to stop. How did she keep forgetting this woman? She was standing right next to her. “So, think you can tell me your story?”

            “I could,” Faith said, draining the last of her coffee before tossing it into a passing janitor’s cart. “But then I’d have to kill you.”

            “Wouldn’t be the first time for you, would it?” Natasha shot back. Faith froze for a second, and knowing the woman next to her was a spy, that meant she saw it. “Don’t worry, you’re in good company.”

            “Not quite what I want,” Faith muttered walking away. She spent the last few years putting that behind her, stopping herself from wallowing away in pity. Being with Steve helped, a lot, but it didn’t cure the nightmares. She didn’t cure his either, She needed to get out of here, and get someone where safe where she could try and figure out what the hell Fury gave her. It was more spy shit, but it was better than sticking around here.

            Of course, Natasha followed her, telegraphing her footsteps. If the woman want to, she probably could beat her to wherever she went – and Faith hadn’t even figured that part out yet. The elevator ride down was tense, what with Natasha slipping in at the last moment. Silence wrapped them both up, separating them and only furthering the dread filling her.

            Faith stopped just outside the hospital entrance and turned to Natasha. “What? What do you want? Are you supposed to follow me or something? Keep track of me? I haven’t done any of that shit for like six years. So why the hell are you following me?”

            Natasha did at least stop, and for a moment, Faith thought some emotion passed over her face. It passed quickly, leaving only her spy-face on. Faith mentally groaned, sending up a prayer to the PTB to save her from spies. “I’m sorry.”

            “You’re sorry. Great, you’re sorry. About what?”

            “I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Natasha said, making and maintain eye-contact in an awkward way. She tilted her head, finally blinking after what seemed like way too long for a normal person. And maybe that was the case, except Faith was tired and horny and pissed off and maybe just a little sad, so she was all of out fucks to give.

            “No, you shouldn’t have,” Faith muttered.

            “I just – I don’t have a lot of female friends,” Natasha admitted. Faith arched an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut.

            “And what? This is your sad attempt at making small talk?” Faith asked. Natasha smirked a little, and damn was that a good look on the redhead. Normally they didn’t do much for her, but what with the tired and the horny and the sadness, the smirk really sparked something in her. Steve was definitely going to get a workout when he got back.

            “Pretty obvious play,” Natasha said. She stepped closer as a family rushed past them. Their chests brushed against each other, eyes sparkling a little too. Had it been any other time and she not found her mate, then this might have been a thing. Except the world shifted some time in the last few months and Faith went from the undead to spy shit.

            Steve owed her one hell of a long weekend for putting up with all this.

            Faith reached down and caught the hand trying to slip into her pocket. She let her Slayer strength come out to play and gave it a nice squeeze. The wince of unexpected pain across Natasha’s face was definitely worth playing a card. “That’s a two drink minimum honey.”

            Natasha stepped back once Faith let go of her hand. Eyes roamed up and down her body, but there was no sexual hunger in the spy’s gaze. A weariness and a little humility, but no hunger. Definitely a new combination for someone to direct at her. “Huh.”

            “Huh is right,” Faith said. She crossed her arms and glared as hard as she could. “So mind explaining that little move there to me, or you going to disappoint Steve.” Yeah, she knew how to pull out the big guns.

            “What’s in the drive?” Natasha asked. The redhead stood directly in front of her. She did not glare up at Faith or move much to block her from leaving. But every inch of the lady screamed warrior.

            “Would you tell?”

            Natasha’s stare outdid any demons. A deadness rested in her eyes. Faith wondered if her battles were just as rough – or worse – than a slayer’s. Five-foot nothing, full of the fire and rage that came for fighting your whole life.

            Like a bad cross between Buffy and herself.

            They stared at each other. Other patients, visitors, doctors, and nurses passed them by without a second glance. Well, maybe a second look or two. They were damn hot.

            “You’re going to bring it to someone you trust?”

            “And I would tell you because…?” Faith let the question hang. Natasha’s dead eyes sparked in the night.

            “Your friend may be good, but he’s – or she’s – not SHIELD. The only man I know that’s broken through our firewalls has a billion-dollar building with his name on it.”

            “Steve told me about that – never been, don’t really want to.” Stark was an ass. A fun one, but an ass. A talk with Pepper was worth Steve’s weight in gold. That woman was steel, and damn if Faith didn’t want to try and pull that off.

            Natasha crossed her arms and relaxed her posture. Her body still screamed action, coiled potential ready to strike, but she won. Yes, this woman played with the big boys, and would not let Faith forget that. “Then how about we trust Steve to know the score, and I stick around a bit.”

            “Fine.” Faith huffed and to her bike. She tossed the helmet a little harder than necessary, but she wasn’t mean. The throw wouldn’t break anything necessary, but Natasha did take a step back. “You’re riding bitch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the little attempt to expend this story. I own none of the characters, only the plot. 
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
